Album-Here
by Yanagi of the Wind
Summary: Death Note's many characters have limitless possibilities, both in canon and AU. My extra plot bunnies for Death Note, rounded up in a series of one shots and drabbles. There's varying genres, characters, and situations.
1. Hate Crimes

**A/N: Here, I start my collection of one-shots and drabbles I feel like doing. Some of them are just rough ideas, and others I've put a good bit of effort into, and that I'd appreciate feedback on.~ That being said, I hope everyone enjoys them, regardless whether you review or not.**

**Here's my first one, one of the ones I took a long time on:**

**Title: _Hate Crimes_**

**Characters: Linda, and a few unnamed people**

**Genre: Drama, maybe?**

**About: Linda witnesses a violent hate crime between Pro- and Anti-Kira supporters. Neither side seems to be right or wrong, but sometimes things are taken too far**

* * *

It was a school Linda loved and hated. The courses were fantastic, and she could go at her own pace. The reason she was leaving in her second year, however... Should she delve into that?

On the 12th of February, sparkling flakes of snow fell, softly spreading across the ground in white patches. The ground itself was hard, cold, and a little bit beautiful. On campus, the gentle flurries fit right in with the yard, making the college more gorgeous than she already thought it was- but she always had had a soft spot for snow. That night would have been perfect for her to talk a long, refreshing walk in the frosted air, with her favorite knit scarf wrapped around her neck and her only pair of gloves keeping her hands warm, if it weren't for an unfortunate event that led her to pack up and move out.

Ultimately, the event by itself would not have been enough to make a strong-willed person like Linda to abandon her courses, but it was a string of occurrences that had only gotten worse and more frequent, not a singular event.

Linda had let her caramel hair down so it could catch little flakes of snow (she loved when that happened) and donned the most comfortable coat she owned before strolling out the doors. She'd been tired lately, as her courses felt more demanding, and she wanted to enjoy the snowfall while it lasted. Night time was always the best to enjoy snow, because there weren't ever many people outside when it was cold and snowing. They never seemed to enjoy being soaked when the ice melted, without any sunshine to warm them up. Nevertheless, Linda was content as she walked down the sidewalk, occasionally looking up at the leafless branches as they accumulated snow.

She decided to take the free time to think of the things that had happened in the previous months- the months after her friend Matt had given up waiting for his roommate to return, and the months she had thought, "I'm basically alone here, with my friends gone. Why not try going my own way, too?" She'd left behind exactly three and a half drawings for The House to remember her by: one of Mello, her acquaintance, one of Near, her first crush, one of Matt, a good- if not distant- friend, and one unfinished sketch of herself. She passed the entrance exams, said her goodbyes, and took the belongings she had to college.

It had been scary and exciting to be all alone at a new place, struggling with an unwavering schedule and hoping to do well, but she'd been hopeful the first year. The only tasks that really bothered her were Kira-related assignments- one 'draw what you think Kira looks like' here, two 'Kira alliance posters' there. Linda hadn't thought those things would be expected at an art school, and she didn't agree with Kira's teachings, but she didn't have any reason not to do them, so she'd tried spreading her horizons. The other students seemed elated to do them, so she tried to feel that way, too. But, projects aside, other people there worried her.

Her first confrontation happened a few months after she'd joined the college. Well, it wasn't exactly a confrontation- not hers. There was an argument over who was better- L or Kira. She didn't honestly think one was better, even if she'd been a Wammy's graduate, but hearing a Kira follower's side of the story tipped her opinions towards L's side. The first student had started with, "All Kira haters should be punished." Wasn't that a biased decision? A few disagreed with the student, and the debate wore on for a good forty minutes. _Some people_, she thought as she cleaned up her lunch.

Things like that continued to happen, and every time she heard of it, there were more people supporting Kira, and she came to support L. Linda never said it, however, because she saw things that happened to anti-Kira supporters- their paintings would mysteriously vanish, or their sculptures were found smashed. As it happened more and more often and the year drew to a close, Linda wondered whether the people were actually sane. They were more hateful than the people they claimed were evil.

She'd shaken her head, stopping the train of thought. It was a snowy, peaceful night. Why make it depressing with thoughts like hers? She would enjoy the walk as if it would be her very last. Smiling to herself, she lightheartedly thought the comparison was terrible.

A commotion across campus caught her eye. As ashamed as she was, she had always been a snoop. She stood halfway behind a largely trunked tree and watched as a group of three students surrounded a boy she'd met recently. This was his first year of college, and he was naive, always saying exactly what he thought in the worst timing imaginable. He'd probably said something about the girl in the group of the students that had upset them. Her ears strained as she tried to pick up on their conversation.

"..Idiot!" The girl's voice rang out loudly.

"_You'd_ have to be the idiot to support a murderer like Kira!" So _that_ was what set them off.

"No, _you'd_ be a retard not to. Kira is god!" One of the two other students' voice raised loud enough for Linda to hear easily. The boy was in for a rough time if he was going to tell the majority that their god was a murderer, wasn't he? _But he's right,_ she realized.

"Why would you even say Kira is a murderer? He brings justice! The world's a better place with him in it!"

The first year smacked her forehead and cried, "Your view of justice is way off! You're saying anyone who isn't _perfect_ in your fancy-ass god's fancy-ass vision deserves to die! Obviously, he's wrong, and you are, too!"

"Kira wants us to be _good,_ not _perfect_," the girl argued. "He'll forgive us if we honestly aren't bad."

"Oh, yeah? Have you ever heard of Kira forgiving a criminal?"

The next sentence spoken by a member of the group was too low for Linda to hear, but it must have been something awful, because the single boy threw his hands in the air and barked, "I'm done! You people are all crazy!"

Linda nearly jumped as the girl reached out and slapped him. With a shout, the girl had tackled him, pushing him over.

"TRAITOR!" The girl had branded him, and she kicked him somewhere in the stomach. Linda's eyes widened and she couldn't seem to move. One of the students kicked at the boy on the ground, too, and they laughed and followed each other in the violent motions. She had to cover her mouth with her gloved hands to keep quiet, watching them without blinking.

The tallest of the students stomped on the boy's chest, and he stopped shouting for help. The three had stopped when he did, and looked between themselves. Linda couldn't tell what they said to each other, but the girl stepped forward a few moments later and kicked the boy once more as a last laugh, and the three ran inside the dorms.

Once she knew they wouldn't be coming back out, Linda hurried over to the student laying on the ground. She'd knelt down beside him, hoping he wasn't dead. He had the beginnings of a black eye and bruises coating his visible skin, but she could see the faint rise and fall of his chest. Linda didn't want to leave him, but there was no one else in the area to ask for help, so she'd left to visit the closest person she could find and ask them to call the police.

February 17th, and Linda's few bags were completely packed. There was nothing left behind, no more papers to sign, and she still had extra money to rent a room someplace while she looked for a job. She slung a bag over her shoulder and carried the other two by hand, hoping the taxi wouldn't arrive too late. As she stopped by the injured student's dorm to leave a 'get well' letter, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the three attackers walking by.

Linda wondered what Kira would do with them.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	2. Love Sword Art

**A/N: Inspired by one of today's _CRACKED _articles. Also, I wanted to mess with Matt's character.  
**

**Title: _Love Sword Art_**

**Characters: Mello and Matt**

**Genre: Humor, possible angst if you've seen Sword Art Online.**

**About: Matt's always calm and collected, but Mello finds him crying over... Anime?**

* * *

"Matt, I'm home," The blonde called, closing the door behind him. There wasn't any response, unlike the usual run-on sentence of, 'Mello you're back I was worried you were going to die I mean what if you got your head blown off you work in the _mafia_ all day among some of the worst people _ever-_'

Well, that's what he _wished_ Matt would ever greet him with. But no, Matt was always calm and collected (if not a little awkward), and the 'hello, honey' Matt responded with was usually more along the lines of, 'Can you get me a cup of that instant ramen in the cabinet?'

Still, there was usually some response.

"Matt? I said I'm home!" Mello called again, unwrapping a chocolate bar. He heard a strange sound from the bedroom- the one that happened to have the broken window- and immediately went on alert, silently pulling out his handgun. If anyone had shot his roommate, he would have their ashes burned. Their _ashes_. And then he'd flush them down a convenience store toilet.

He approached the door, and after a few snuffling sounds came from the other side, was almost certain that a member of his mafia had accidentally killed Matt and was crying because he knew that any member of his mafia that went within fifty feet from the hacker was assigned a fate worse than death.

The blonde whipped open the door, raised the gun rapidly, and shouted, "You fucker, you know _damn well-_ Matt, why the hell are you crying?" He dropped his gun to his side and lifted a brow. That was unexpected.

Matt had jumped a little when Mello'd burst through the door brandishing his gun, but now he was back to trying to stop the flow of tears dripping down his face. "H-Hey, Mels," He tried covering up his state, but Mello thought he looked pathetic.

"Don't try to make it look like you're fine. Why are you crying?"

Matt raised a finger, put his hand down again, and then pointed at the computer screen in front of him and burst into tears. "SACHI!"

Once again, Mello was left confused as to what Matt was crying about. He walked to the computer and leaned over to look at the screen. "Anime? I thought you hated this shit."

Matt nodded and sniffled again. "But this one's about a video game so I wanted to see it..."

The blonde huffed and shook his head. "Of course _you_ would watch a TV show about a video game."

Matt sighed and put a hand to his head. He'd been crying all day. He had no regrets.


End file.
